Never fused
by Jayden111
Summary: a girl tries to kill Buu while he fights Goku and Vegeta, but then he kills them, absorbs them, and she is left alone...with him...
1. Chapter 1

Okay in this story Buu is going to destroy the earrings before Vegeta and Goku can fuse, then the entire earth shall be doomed, yada yada, then a girl decided she's going to help, she throw's a knife at Buu, and now she tries to buy time for Vegeta and Goku to get another way to fuse, But will she survive Buu onslaught. Remember she's a normal person ki level of 5, no more...

Common Vegeta, we don't have the time for this, now or never!" Goku yelled as he shoved the earring in Vegeta's face. "Get away from me Kakkerot!" He yelled as he hit Goku's hand and the earring fell to the ground.

"NO!" Goku flew after the earring but just before he could catch it Buu caught it. "NO! Buu give it back!" Goku yelled as his only chance to beat Buu was in Buu's hands.

"I think not..." There was a crushing sound coming from his hands and then crumbled pieces of the earrings fell to the ground. "NO! Now we're doomed, I give... up." Goku lowered his head and flew to Vegeta slowly. "I don't, where's your pride Kakkerot?" Vegeta yelled as he attacked Buu, Buu easily tossed him aside and did the same with Goku. "Thank you Vegeta, for being such and ignorant selfish-" Vegeta interrupted. "I GET YOUR POINT!" He yelled and then Buu started to form an giant pink ball of energy above his head. "No this can't be." Dende said as he looked on in horror. "Hey guardian guy, who's that?" Hercule asked Dende as he pointed to a female standing on a cliff and looking like she was ready to throw something. "No, Buu will kill her!" He yelled as he tried to get her attention but it was too late, she had already thrown it. "Uh, now what?" Hercule asked but got no reply.

The knife flew right threw Buu and he let the energy ball go into space. "Who did that?" He asked as he turned around, and then smiled. "O a girl that thinks it's wise to play with knifes?" He half asked, half said to her. "BUU, LEAVE HER ALONE, FIGHT US!" Yelled Vegeta as he threw a ki blast at Buu but he deflected it easily.

"Buu, Vegeta's right she did nothing to you, leave her out of this, she's just a scared little girl, trying to defend her home planet you can't kill her for that!" yelled Goku as he sped up to Buu, but Buu naturally hit him to the ground. "I have killed for less reason than that, and she threw a knife at me..." He said as and then spoke again. "And she doesn't look like a little girl to me..." He said as he flew to her, she gasped and dodged out of the way as fast as she could. "Not bad. But not good either..." He said as he tried it again, this time he got her and threw her too the ground, not even using 1 of his strength. She got up and flinched, she looked for a hiding place and when she found a descend one she ran too it, but she ran into Buu. "Leave me alone!" She yelled as she ran the other way but he grabbed her arm and pinned her to a rock. "No, no if you never have thrown that knife, then you would have died faster than this, but now I'm going to make you suffer, he said as he pressed on her arm, until he saw in started to hurt her. "Aah, no please!" She yelled as he put her other hand over his and tried to pry it off. A tear slipped down her face. "It really hurts!" She yelled again as a whole stream of tears fell down her face. 'Why can't I seem to take the fact that she's crying?' he asked himself as let go of her arm, and saw in turned all sort of colors.

She held her arm, but couldn't move it. "Just great..." She said to herself and got a chuckle from Buu. "What's great, the fact that you're going to die soon or is it something else?" He asked her and then saw her cry some more. "And please stop that." He said as he was feeling weird for some reason.

"You broke my arm..." She said as he tried to move it but broke out in more tears than before. "And it hurts!" She yelled then fell to her knees, lowering her face in pain. "I've got to watch my strength..." He said as he picked her up by her other arm. And wiped the tears away. "Pull yourself together woman! He said as he threw her too the ground. She sprained her ankle, and couldn't move, she sat there to afraid to move anyway, she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth together, as she tried to stop the crying. "Just do it..." She said as he couldn't help but crying from the pain again. "Yeah in a sec, just hold on." Buu quickly flew over to Goku and Vegeta, knowing she couldn't get far with that ankle. "Time to kill you..." Buu formed a giant ball of energy and threw it too them, when the smoke cleared not even one piece of them were left. "Now that, that problem is out of the way... what the?" He said as Dende healed the girl. "Stupid fool!" Buu threw a blast that totally severed his head from his body. Buu heard the girl yell in fear and tried to scrape herself away from the dead Namekian.

"So nice to see you stayed..." Buu flew down to her and aimed at her head with a blast, Buu smiled at her, then noticed she was staring at the headless Namek, and then she turned whiter than snow. "EWWWW!" She yelled and jumped up, and then fell down from the pain again, and crawled away from the dead Dende. "You're a funny creature..." Buu said as he re-aimed his blast to her head, she gasped and then gulped softly, and closed her eyes. "Hmmm I wonder if I should kill you now... maybe I could have a little bite to eat first, besides its no fun to kill on an empty stomach..." He glanced at her and smiled. "No, no my dear one, I'm not leaving you here, you're coming with me..." He said as he picked her up and took of into the sky until he found a bunch of people gathered together. "Yum..." He licked his lips, which totally freaked the girl in his arms out. "Tell me you're not going to eat them, there human..." She said as she gulped again. "I am going to eat them, and then I'm going to eat you..." She gasped at the last comment, and then saw as he turned every one into chocolate. "Hmmm, dark chocolate my favorite..." he went down and ate everyone, with the girl still in his hands."I can't watch." She said as she held her eyes closed and cried into her pink sleeve. "No... Kill me. I don't want to see more!" She yelled as she cried even harder as he went to the next city and then the next. "Now I'm full..." He said as he wiped the chocolate of his mouth and went to sit on a rock; He threw the girl down on the ground and asked her. "Are you sure you didn't want any." He asked her as he smiled as evil as he could.

She was completely traumatized by this that she just answered. "Yes, I'm sure." She hugged her knees and held them to her body as she swayed from side to side, her tears had dried up and she was so shocked that she didn't even feel the pain of her leg and arm anymore.

"What happened to you?" He asked her, but then for the first time he noticed how pale she had became. "Aah now I understand, well to bad. Anyway it's time to kill you." He flew into the sky and started powering up and attack, capable of destroying the entire planet. "So long dear one!" He yelled as he fired the attack at her and at the last second pulled it away. "That should have scared the living wits out of her." He said as he looked at her, but she was sitting in the same way as before still swaying like she didn't care anymore. "Hmm, she really is shocked if she wasn't scared of that." Buu flew down to her and saw a tears slip down her face and he suddenly felt something he has never felt before, he felt quilt. 'It's another thing to kill these people, but to see her like this...' Buu thought as he bended down to her sitting length.

She shut her eyes and a few more tears rolled down her face. Buu felt a knot came to his throat, and then he touched her but immediately pulled away again. "My god woman, you're freezing." He said as he replaced his hand on her arm and send heat waved through his hands to her body. She seemed to turn normal, but as soon as he took it off again she turned even paler than before. "Time to heal her." Buu put his hand over the bruise he gave her, then his other one over her foot. He healed her leg and arm but she seemed to still be frightened to death. "Common!" He yelled as he shook her but nothing helped. "Dammit, this is impossible, she suffering from severe shock and trauma." He looked at her and saw she went completely still, no tears, no swaying, not moving. "Woman?" He asked her as he touched her and she suddenly well over. "Just great, she's past out from stress!" Buu said as he picked her up and as he flew he send heat waves into her body, to keep her warm.

Buu heard her gasped softly and he looked down, she was awake and looking allot better than before, Buu was still sending heat through her body when he landed on the snow. "Aah you decided to join me at last?" He asked as he still held her. She noticed this and freaked. "Let me go, you human eater!" She ripped lose, but as soon as she was out of Buu's grip she started too shiver and shutter uncontrollably. "Come on, you can either come with me, or freeze to death." He told her, as well as making her an offer. "I'll freeze." She said as her eyelids were frozen as well. Buu then passed by her accidentally rubbing his arm against hers. Her entire body fuelled with heat, "What was that?" She demanded him to answer as the feeling still went through her body. "What?" He asked as he walked to her again. "When you passed me, and your arm touched mine, what was that heat?" She asked him and he suddenly smiled. "My body heat." He said as he walked closer to her and put his hand on her neck, without knowing what she was doing, she laid her head into his hand. She then suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled away. "Is it always like this?" She asked and he nodded. 'Man I could be butt naked and as long as he's besides me I'm be warm. Man I wish I had heat like that. Wait a sec I did not just think about being but naked next to Buu!' she thought to herself ad then looked at Buu.

"So are you staying or coming, he pulled his hand away from her neck, she shivered again and grabbed his arm."Coming." She said sweetly as she clung to his arm. Buu then grabbed her and she yelled of fright, thinking he was going to toss her of the mountain, but he simply held her in a better way than before. "Scardy cat." He said as he flew further, she fell asleep after a while.

The girl woke up a few hours later. "Where am I?" she asked herself, she couldn't see a thing, but little did she know Buu could she quite well in the dark. "You're in a cave..." He told her, she yelled of fright and then calmed down. "Who is that?" She asked him, not being sure it was Buu. "It's someone who carried you all the way to here." He said being sure she'll know now.

"O Buu, I thought it was someone else, I can't really remember what happened..." She said but then she felt a hand come around her waist. "You never did tell me your name..." he said.

She froze and turned red. "Uh my name?" she asked him, not answering right away. "Yes, your name." he said as he made a small light ball in his hand, so that she could see it was him.

She smiled and then continued. "My name is Marron." She said as she yawned, feeling a little tired. "Hmm, Marron? Nice name, now I'm sure I don't have to introduce myself..." he said as he smiled at her.

"No need, I know who you are." She said but then frowned. "But why aren't you killing me?" She asked now confused. "Aah what fun would I get if I killed you


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I just want to say thank you too Akaida and Infamous butterfly for the reviews, really appreciate it. O yeah I don't know whether they should do anything now, it's a bit too early. Sorry that I use names like Amaya and Amy the whole time, it's just my favorite names to use. And this isn't Marron like the one Krillen was with, it's just a name, so don't kill me or anything.**

"What fun would you possibly have if you didn't kill me?" She asked confused and Buu just chuckled at her and took away his arm around her waist. "Wouldn't you like to now." He said softly and she looked at him with suspicion. "I don't think I want to know, the way you just said it." She said and Buu chuckled again. "You're a clever girl, aren't you?" he asked and she just kept quiet.

Buu looked at her for a while. "I really don't understand you, the one moment you're throwing knifes at me, the next moment you're dead scared of me, and now you're not scared of me, what's up?" He asked and she looked at him then looked away.

"Well I wanted to help save earth when I threw you with the knife, I was scared of you when you almost killed me and terrorized the people, and now, now you're being nice to me, so I'm not scared of you, because I believe everyone can change." She said and Buu looked at her in mild fascination.

"You're a weird girl, you're definitely not a fighter, which I see on you, so what exactly are you?" He asked her and she answered him after a short while. "I'm just a normal college girl, I work at Icing, and I like nice things." She said and Buu nodded. "What's your age?" He asked her. "23, how old are you and what exactly are you as well?" She asked and Buu answered hesitantly. "Well I'm not human, I'm kind of an android, but an organic one, and I have immortality, so I live forever, and I'm... 4 billion years old…" He said and she gasped. "4 billion, you don't look it." She said as she checked him over in the light of his KI ball.

"I don't age." He said and she didn't find that so surprising so she just nodded. "I see, but why do you kill, what do you possibly get from it?" she asked and Buu smiled. "Fear, I get fear from it, people fear me now." He said and she looked at him saddened. "What is so great about fear?" she asked and he shrugged. "How should I know, I just like it." He said and she nodded, being sadder than before. "I wouldn't like it if everyone feared me, which would be horrible, I'd be lonely." She said looking down.

"Well, you don't fear me, so I can talk to you." He said and she looked up. "No, you don't seem to understand, if you kill people and destroy planets, then how can I not fear you if I am a person and I live on a planet." She said and Buu looked at her weirdly. "I'm not going to kill you, so why should you fear me?" He asked and she was glad to hear he wasn't going to kill her, even though she didn't know why.

"That doesn't change the fact that you will blow up earth, and earth is my planet, my home, the place I was born, you already destroyed my city, nearly killed the entire population and you still want fear, in the end there isn't going to be anyone left to fear you." She stated and Buu didn't really understand why she cared so much for a simple planet and a bunch of useless mortals.

"Well, since the entire population is almost gone, this planet won't be worth destroying, so I guess I won't destroy it then." He said and she was glad again.

"Well then, if you're not going to kill me or destroy the planet, I need a new home, I'm tired, Hungry and dirty." She said crossing her arms, trying to change the subject.

"Very well, I suppose I can do that one little thing for you." He said and then stood up and stretched out his hand for her too take, she took it and he pulled her up. "Hold onto my neck, and the first house I see, I take, no argument." He said and she nodded as she took him around his neck. "Well, I'm sure it will be better than a cave." She said and he nodded then let the KI ball die out. He walked to the entrance and then took too the sky, flying over the forest bellow the mountain.

"Wow, the view is beautiful." She said as she looked down, it was already night so all you could see was a huge dam and a lot of trees.

As Buu flew he saw a house in the forest, it was looking abandoned, since the lights were off. "There, that one is the one I'm taking." He said as he descended to the ground, she looked down, but couldn't really see the house clearly.

Buu landed and let her go, he walked to the front door, but it was locked, so he just made himself in pink goo, which freaked out Marron but he went through the door and then on the other side unlocked it. He looked around for a light switch and when he found it he put it on.

He opened the door for Marron and she came in, the house was rather nice, made of old oak wood. "Is anyone here?" She asked Buu and he shook his head. "No, I don't sense anyone." He said and she nodded.

"Okay, in that case, I'm taking a bath." She said and walked around the house, trying to find the bathroom. "Let me join you…" Buu said and she gasped and shook her head. "No way." She stated quickly and when she found the bathroom she went inside and locked the door.

"Just try getting in here now, without breaking off the door." She said as she turned the tap, letting the water blow into the bath, she heard Buu chuckle…

"Is that a challenge? Very well then." He said and then turned to pink Goo…

**So what do you think?**

**Next chapter with probably be up soon, I hope, I have a dial-up connection, so only when I have money on my phone can I post my fic's.**

**So every week I'll be able to post, that's when I get my Salary.**


End file.
